taylorloversfandomcom-20200214-history
Taylor Lautner Wiki
thumb|300px|left thumb|300px|left thumb|300px|right|Taylor acting as a gay guy!!!!!Hilarious thumb|300px|left|ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!:) thumb|300px|right|ffunnnnyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyythumb|300px|left thumb|300px|right|ssssoooooo cooooooolll thumb|300px|right|my hottie singing thumb|300px|right|can't wait to see it I cant wait till NEW MOON comes out i get to see the midnight showing of it with my sister and her friends and mine 2 hope u can see it 2!!! Hi my name is cheyannne ,and unfortunatley i have to use my sisters account so i hope you like it!!!!!!!! Cheyannes web page hop;e you like it !!!!! Hay its me and ijust added some new stuff and i hope that you like it no keep on coming to my web and if you have any thing to say you have to have an account its real easy i will put more and more each day so hurr up and get 1 soon !!!! Their was thing goimg on between Taylor & Selena!!! I think that she is the most ugliest person i'v ever seen and if you like her i'm sorry i just don't think shes right for him!! Shes just not his type i mean loook at her i'm not trying to be mean or anythjng ... Credits to imbd for the following text. Mini Biography Born on February 11th, 1992 in Grand Rapids, Michigan, Taylor Daniel Lautner has shown he was destined for a successful life from a very young age. He began studying karate at the age of six, training at Fabiano's Karate School, and by the following year, he was already winning tournaments. He was soon invited to train with seven-time world karate champion Mike Chat and, when he was eight, he was asked to represent his country in the twelve years and under division in the World Karate Association where he proved himself by becoming the Junior World Forms and Weapons champion, winning three gold medals. He continued to flourish in the martial arts circuit; in 2003, at only eleven years old, he was ranks number one in the world for NASKA's Black Belt Open Forms, Musical Weapons, Traditional Weapons and Traditional Forms and and, by the age of twelve, he had three Junior World Championships under his "black belt". However, in addition to his love for karate, Taylor was bitten by the acting bug when he was seven years old, after his martial arts instructor persuaded him to audition for a part in a Burger King advert in Los Angeles. Although he was unsuccessful, he enjoyed the experience so much that he told his parents he wanted to pursue a career in acting. Soon, he and his family were traveling back-and-forth from their home in Michigan to California so Taylor could audition for acting roles on a regular basis. When he was ten, with the frequent traveling and air fares starting to drain them out, his family made the hard decision to relocate to Los Angeles where Taylor would have the advantage of being able to audition on a full-time basis. Although it was a wrench to leave behind friends and family, the move gave him the added bonus of being able to compete on a more intense level in football and baseball. Since moving to Los Angeles, Taylor has booked roles on "My Wife and Kids" (2001), "Summerland" (2004), "The Bernie Mac Show" (2001), and the The Nick & Jessica Variety Hour (2004) (TV). In addition to television, Taylor has been very successful in the voice over work. Taylor has booked a recurring role as Youngblood on the cartoon "Danny Phantom" (2004) as well as he has recording two episodes of "What's New, Scooby-Doo?" (2002) and 'Charlie Brown'. Taylor has also booked a series regular of a pilot presentation called Which Way Is Up? (1977) along with the voice of Silas in an animation series entitled 'Silas and Brittany'. His big break came in 2005 when, at the age of thirteen, Taylor won the role of Shark Boy in the Robert Rodriguez film The Adventures of Sharkboy and Lavagirl 3-D (2005). He spent three months on location in Austin, Texas filming, which he thoroughly enjoyed. Within months, he then successfully auditioned to play Eliot, the son of the Bakers' rival, in Cheaper by the Dozen 2 (2005). In his spare time, Taylor loves playing football and baseball, both sports which he is very strong in. In football, he running back on offense and middle line backer on defense and, in baseball, he takes part in the Hart Baseball Program where he is positioned at center field and second base. He also participates in the LA Hip Kids, a hip-hop dance group. Taylor also enjoys making home movies with his friends, including 'Sharkboy and Lava Girl' co-star Taylor Dooley, who coincidentally lives near his Los Angeles home. Although, he wants to continue acting into adulthood, he wouldn't mind becoming a film scriptwriter and director. Certainly, this is one young boy who is bound to do well in whatever he sets his mind to! 'IMDb Mini Biography By: 'Jake and Fifi Trivia Is a keen martial artist who, from the age of seven, has won many karate tournaments on a local, national and international level. Is real-life friends with _Adventures of Sharkboy and Lavagirl 3-D, The (2005)_ co-stars Taylor Dooley and . He shares many similarities with Taylor Dooley: they share the same first name; he was born in Grand Rapids, Michigan, while she was born in Grosse Point; both children were born in February, a year apart (Taylor on the 11th 1992, she on the 26th in 1993); their mothers share the same name and they live minutes apart in their new homes in Los Angeles. Plays football and baseball. He enjoys watching college football and supports the Michigan Wolverines. Has a younger sister named Makena. Has a Maltese named Roxy. Received his driver license in 2008. Played football during freshman year in high school. Is of French, Dutch, and German descent. Had to start training the day after Twilight was finished for his role of Jacob Black in New Moon, whose transformation had to be drastic. He has so far gained 26 pounds and is aiming for 30, as promised to the director. Has become close friends with "Twilight" co-star, Edi Gathegi. He has been exercising in the gym with him since they finished filming the movie. Close friends with Kristen Stewart and Nikki Reed. He is best friends with Gishel Rafael. He is best friends with Alyson Stoner. #1 in Access Hollywood's "Top Five Hollywood Abs". One of People Magazine's 100 Most Beautiful People 2009. Of French, Dutch, German, and Native American (specifically Ottawa and Potawatomi) ancestry. Where Are They Now (March 2008) Filming Twilight (April 2008) Filming Twilight as Jacob Black (April 2008) Featured in Cassi Thomson's music video "Caught Up In You" (March 2009) Filming New Moon Credits to Wikipeida... Early life Lautner was born in Holland, Michigan and raised in Grand Rapids, Michigan, the son of Deborah and Daniel Lautner. He is mostly Dutch, French, and German, and claims some Native American (specifically Ottawa and Potawatomi) ancestry through his mother. He has a younger sister, Makena. Lautner is an accomplished martial artist, having studied karate from the age of six to thirteen. When he was eleven, he was ranked number one in the world for NASKA's Black Belt Open Forms, Musical Weapons, Traditional Weapons and Traditional Forms and, at the age of twelve, he won the Junior World Championships. http:// Career Lautner began acting in 2001, appearing in the made-for-television film Shadow Fury. He subsequently had roles on the series Summerland, The Bernie Mac Show, and My Wife and Kids. He has also had a recurring role on Danny Phantom as YoungBlood. In 2005 he had a starring role as Sharkboy in The Adventures of Sharkboy and Lavagirl in 3-D, a film that showcased his martial arts skills. He has had small roles in a number of other television shows and movies, including The Nick & Jessica Variety Hour. He appeared as himself in America's Most Talented Kids, putting on an exhibition of his Martial Arts skills. In addition to television, Lautner has been very successful in voice-over work. Lautner has booked a recurring role as Youngblood on the cartoon Danny Phantom, and has recorded episodes of What's New, Scooby-Doo? and He's a Bully, Charlie Brown. Taylor has also been as booked a series regular of a pilot presentation called Which Way Is Up?, in addition to voicing the character of Silas in the animated series Silas and Brittany. His big break came in 2005 when, at the age of thirteen, Lautner won the role of Shark Boy in the Robert Rodriguez film, The Adventures of Sharkboy and Lavagirl in 3-D. He spent three months on location in Austin, Texas filming. Within months, he successfully auditioned to play Elliot, the son of the Bakers' rivals, in Cheaper by the Dozen 2. In October 2008, Lautner played Christian Slater's son in the television series My Own Worst Enemy, until the show was cancelled after only 9 episodes. Lautner then played Native American character Jacob Black in [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Twilight_(2008_film) Twilight], the movie adaptation of the novel by Stephenie Meyer. Due to major physical changes that occur in the character of Jacob Black throughout the series, the director of Twilight's sequel, New Moon, considered replacing Lautner with a different actor in the second film. In an attempt to keep the role, Lautner weight-trained excessively and gained approximately 30 pounds of muscle. Lautner will be reprising his role as Jacob in New Moon. Lautner was a junior at Valencia High School for the 2008-09 school year, but tested out of high school and is taking college classes. In his leisure time, Lautner enjoys playing football and baseball, and he is a fan of the Texas Longhorns and Michigan Wolverines. http:// References to Lautner being a "martial artist" have been removed (edit: "should be removed" because the page is "locked")from the page. In the "Early life" section there are two paragraphs containing at least eight unverified claims. The second of the two martial arts-related paragraphs contains a link to supposedly sourced information, but that link is dead. A Google search does not turn up any information that verifies most of the claims, and while Lautner may indeed have been ranked by NASKA (no record of his ranking exists in Google searches), a quick look at the organization's site shows that there are hundreds of ranking categories, and several hundred children are "ranked number one" in different NASKA categories each year. If Lautner was ranked first in one category in 2003, that means some 1,200 other children have been "ranked number one" in various NASKA categories since then -- it would be difficult to argue that each of those children meets Wikipedia's standards for notability. In Lautner's case, there is little else besides his official biography -- and several reproduced variations of it -- that support the claims in those paragraphs, there is no coverage from reliable media (only dozens of links from Twilight fansites that have reworded his biography), and there is nothing "independent of the subject" (in this case, nothing written by an objective biographer instead of Lautner's publicists) to suggest he has been a nationally recognized martial artist with several notable honors under his belt. On Wikipedia, the burden is on the user who posts the information. Although Lautner is notable for his acting work, he is not notable as a martial artist and insistence from users with handles like "His #1 Fan" is, regrettably, not enough to pass muster. In this case, references to Lautner's martial arts accomplishments are entirely unsourced and do not pass the Wikipedia guidelines for notability. Stormstrike (talk) 09:16, 28 June 2009 (UTC) :I cleaned it up a little; I removed some unverified (and probably unnecessary) details, and added a notable ref which states that he has an "accomplished background in extreme martial arts". It definitely still needs work though. (talk) 05:50, 29 June 2009 (UTC) "well i think if he thinks hes a master then that is exactly what he is" signed, cortnee belton his #1 fan :::::*Well I think you should respect Talkpage Guidelines. Hencetalk (talk) 10:34, 30 November 2007 (UTC) I have placed a clean up tag on this page as the prose is far from brilliant, the article lacks sources or references and is poorly wikilinked. I will try to attend to this myself when I can, but would welcome other editors to be bold and help out! 19:37, 31 July 2007 (UTC) ---- Ethnicity Taylor Lautner is playing Jacob Black in "Twilight" he is supposed to be a boy who is Quiliete (Native American Tribe) and is trying to hide the fact from Bella that he is a werewolf. He was about to be fired because he was too scrawny he started working out and was able to keep his job. He had just finished filming "New Moon" and is now working on Eclipse. "New Moon" is going to be in theaters November 11, 2009. Go Team Jacob! Oh and I forgot to mention that Edward Cullen (Vampire) and Jacob Black (Werewolf) hate each other. But, have to join forces to save Bella Swan's life in Eclipse. Anyone know it? He's set to play an American Indian, Jacob Black, in Twilight, but he doesn't quite look the part, does he? Just wondering... I remember reading on Stephenie Meyer's page that the casting call for Jacob Black was for Native American teens specifically... so it's likely. I can't confirm it. He definitely has some indigenous background from his features, and I doubt he's Hispanic... - BJeanLouis625 (talk) 23:26, 3 May 2009 (UTC)Taylor is Native American and ItalianBJeanLouis625 (talk) 23:26, 3 May 2009 (UTC) 72.171.0.143 (talk) 02:14, 1 May 2008 (UTC) :If you read this article, it says that he just discovered that he is (at least part) Native American. Andrea (talk) 05:46, 1 May 2008 (UTC) Jacob Black is a Werewolf. Taylor has a wolfish look - and he certainly looks a lot more Native American than German, Irish or French. Das Baz aka Erudil 19:24, 15 November 2008 (UTC) :He most certainly does NOT look Native American just because he's tanned and had his hair dyed and grown out. An MTV website article is not a definitive source; they're printing what they're told by the interviewee. And claiming to find some Indian blood back in the day does not prove anything; plus, it's clear that this has never been part of his identity or culture if he had to suddenly go digging for the possibility after criticism started coming. The boy is white and it's sad that they could cast a veteran like Gil Birmingham and think Lautner could pass as his son when there are a ton of fullblooded Native actors who would have done a great job with the role. Clearly, it was not a priority for the filmmakers. Very sad. Efrafra (talk) 23:34, 5 January 2009 (UTC) http:// In 2001 Taylor played Kismet in Shadow Fury. Then, in 2003 he played Aaron on The Bernie And Mac Show. In 2004 He was Tyrome on My Wife And Kids. He was also a boy on the beach in Summerland and he was Elliott Murtaugh in Cheaper By The Dozen 2. He also played the voice of Young Blood in Danny Phantom. In 2005 he played Reggie Wasserstein in Duck Dodgers. The same year he played Sharkboy in Sharkboy and Lava Girl. he was also the voice of Dennis/Ned in Scooby Doo. In 2006 He played Oliver in Love Inc. And he was also the voice of Joe in He's A Bully Charlie Brown. Then in 2008 he starred in Twilight as Jacob Black and My Own Worst Enemy as Jack Spivey. And in November he will be Jacob Black in New Moon.